Sora and the Oklahoma Play
by miano53
Summary: After finding a book on the play "Oklahoma", Sora decides to bring the play to life. But...will it be a success? Takes place after KH II.


_Since I'm taking a semi-hiatus on Book of Memories, I saw the old footage of Sesame Street and saw the Oklahoma sketch. It supposed to take place after Kingdom Hearts II but before any other games. As usual, I own nothing, nada, zilch and zipal. Well, here's what'll happen if Sora and a few of the cast obtained the Oklahoma script…._

_-miano53_

Sora and the Oklahoma Play

_On Destiny Islands, the town's library…_

Sora, who went to the library with Kairi, looked through the old bookshelves in boredom. Kairi, who saw the whole thing, whispered, "Sora…What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find something to read," Sora said, looking around.

Within seconds, he found a book that was titled "Oklahoma: The Play."

"Ooh, what's this," Sora asked Kairi, whispering.

"Oh, that's Oklahoma. It's a famous play this place called the U.S.A.," Kairi replied.

Sora immediately headed for the front desk and checked out the book. He then rushed out of the library. Kairi, knowing that bad things will happen, muttered, "Oh no…"

* * *

><p><em>Later at Sora's house…<em>

After recruiting Riku, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey (the three flown in to check up on them) Sora wanted to start the play. "Wait, we need a director," Riku said.

"Then you'll be it," Sora said.

"What's the camera for?" Mickey asked.

"You will be on the camera," Sora replied.

"Then what are we doing?" Tidus asked.

"You, Donald, Goofy and Wakka will be cowboys," Sora replied.

"What about Selphie?" Wakka asked.

"She'll dance too," Sora replied.

"And Kairi?" Riku asked.

"She'll keep us on time. She's your assistant," Sora replied, smiling.

Kairi glared at him and everyone readied themselves for the impromptu play.

* * *

><p><em>Twenty minutes and seven scenes later…<em>

The others (with the boys and Selphie wearing their western outfits) chatted away, waiting for Sora to come. Riku, wearing a director's hat and holding a bullhorn and script, walked over to everyone and said, "Okay, we're all ready to do this number? Donald and Goofy, ready?"

"Ready!" Donald and Goofy replied.

"Wakka, Tidus and Selphie, are you guys ready?" Riku asked.

"Yep, we ready," Wakka replied for them.

"And Sora! Sora? Sora!" Riku yelled.

Sora ran out of the house and he was wearing a silly cowboy outfit. "I'm sorry, I just got finished," he said.

"Are you ready or not?" Riku asked him.

"I'm ready," Sora replied.

"Okay, gather around. This is the most important part in the movie. This is the part where everyone dances and sings about the state of Oklahoma. Where it is, I don't know," Riku said.

"It's in the U.S…." Kairi replied.

"So, go out there and make magic for the camera. Places! Places everyone!" Riku yelled.

"Places time!" Wakka yelled and everyone got into place.

Mickey turned on the camera and Kairi said, with a movie clapper, "Oklahoma, take one…"

"And action!" Riku yelled in his bullhorn.

The group started dancing and once the music went to its intro, Sora sung, "A-A-A-klahoma, where the wind blows, sweeping down the plains!"

Riku, seeing the script, yelled, "Cut!"

"What?" Sora said.

"You came in at the right time, but you sang the wrong thing," Riku said.

"I did?" Sora asked.

"You sang 'Aklahoma' and you're supposed to sing 'Oklahoma'…It's 'Oklahoma', that's the song. Okay, places. We'll try it again," Riku said, taking his seat.

"Oklahoma, take two," Kairi said, clapping the movie clapper.

"And action!" Riku yelled in the bullhorn.

The music started again, but Sora messed up again. This time he sung, "E-E-E-E-klahoma, where the wind blows…sweeping down the plains!"

"Wait, wait, wait a sec. Cut. Cut!" Riku yelled.

"What did I do again?" Sora said.

"You sang the wrong thing again. You sung 'Eklahoma'. That place doesn't even exist!" Riku said, getting frustrated.

"I forgot," Sora said.

"Place please. Quiet down and roll camera," Riku yelled in the bullhorn.

"Oklahoma, take three," Kairi said, clapping the movie clapper.

The music started and this is what made everyone angry. Sora, who came in on time, sung, "I-I-I-I-klahom…!"

Riku immediately jumped in front of Sora and yelled, "CUT! CUT! CUT!"

"What? What? What?" Sora yelled at him.

"You sung the wrong thing again! You sung 'Iklahoma' and the song supposed to be 'OKLAHOMA'! The song's Oklahoma and you sung Iklahoma! Kairi, bring in the slate! Bring it here!" Riku yelled.

Kairi did and Riku pointed out the gigantic "O" in "Oklahoma". "Do you see the O? Do you see it? It's 'Oklahoma'," Riku said, now calm.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Sora yelled.

Riku growled and he said, "Do you think you can remember next time?"

"I don't see why not," Sora said.

"Okay, everyone get back into place. Places. And, roll camera," Riku said.

"Oklahoma, take four," Kairi said.

Everyone went into their places and the music started. Much to everyone's relief, Sora sung, "O-O-O-klahoma, where the wind blows…sweeping down the plains!"

Much to everyone's horror, Kairi ran into the camera and yelled, "Cut! Cut! Cut!"

"What the…? I did it right that time!" Sora yelled.

"Why did you do that? Sora got it right," Riku said to her.

"I know, Riku. I know. But the last three takes took so long, it's time for lunch," Kairi said.

Everyone grumbled and Kairi said, "Okay, lunch's at my house. Try not to leave it a mess."

"But I sang it right this time…" Sora muttered as the group walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's what happens if you give Sora a script….<em>


End file.
